This invention relates to electrical connectors and connector elements.
Conventional pin elements for electrical connectors are dimensioned and shaped to be a sliding fit within a female socket, which typically is a cylindrical sleeve of constant internal diameter and circular section. The pin elements are arranged to exert a resilient outward force on the internal surface of the socket so that good electrical connection is established. The pin elements are usually made smaller in diameter than the sleeve and are subsequently bowed outwardly at some point along their length so that a portion at least of the pin element is slightly larger than the sleeve. This subsequent process of bowing the pin is difficult to achieve with high accuracy. It is, however, important to control the dimensions of the pin accurately so that good electrical contact is achieved with the minimum insertion and withdrawal force. This is especially important in multi-pin connectors, which may include fifty or more pins, and in which the overall frictional force for insertion will be equal to the total of that of all the pins.
With previous pin elements, the points of contact between the pin element and the socket will be fixed relative to the pin element, but will be displaced along the socket as the pin is inserted. This can be a disadvantage where a plated socket is used, since it is progressively more difficult to plate the interior of a socket further from its opening. The best region of plating is close to the opening of the socket so it is desirable to confine contact to this region.
Some previous pin elements are formed from plate material which is cut to shape and subsequently rolled or bent to the required configuration. Such Pin elements are difficult to form with the accuracy needed for high performance connectors.